Todd-AO Scoring Stage
Todd-AO Scoring Stage (formerly known as CBS Radford Lot) is an post production company which was established in 1953 for developing a big format presentation system associated to a wide and curved screen with multi-channel sound. It also provides services which are related to sound for motion pictures, and also television market purpoe and in later years, the company focused mainly on providing sound services. It povided full services in post-production sound for films and also television markets. History The name ‘Todd-AO’ came from the widescreen film of their own company format that was originally founded to create and distribute. As this company changed into a post production sound company, mainly, it felt like home to a number of industry giants such as Robert “Buzz” Knudson in the 1970s and 1980s, who worked at Todd-AO and had done award-winning work on projects which included Empire of the Sun, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, 1941, Close Encounters of the Third Kind and The Exorcist. The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Communiy is best known for team-ups with the Todd-AO Scoring Stage from 1996 until 2007. Final closure of the stage The Todd-AO Scoring Stage closed in 2007. Filmography *The Red Pony (1949) – Aaron Copland *The Little Mermaid (1989) – Alan Menken *The Lion King (1994) – Hans Zimmer *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) – Thomas Newman *Apollo 13 (1995) – James Horner *Pocahontas (1995) - Alan Menken *Waterworld (1995) – James Newton Howard *Crimson Tide (1995) – Hans Zimmer *Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) – Elmer Bernstein *Batman Forever (1995) – Elliot Goldenthal *Mars Attacks! (1996) – Danny Elfman *Ransom (1996) – James Horner *Twister (1996) - Mark Mancina *I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) – John Debney *LA Confidential (1997) – Jerry Goldsmith *Titanic (1997) – James Horner *Mulan (1998) – Jerry Goldsmith *Armageddon (1998) - Trevor Rabin *American Beauty (1999) – Thomas Newman *The Green Mile (1999) – Thomas Newman *Deep Blue Sea (1999) - Trevor Rabin *Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) – James Newton Howard *Erin Brockovich (2000) – Thomas Newman *Put a Little Love in Your Heart (2000) - Christophe Beck *Evolution (2001) – John Powell *The Princess Diaries (2001) – John Debney *A Beautiful Mind (2001) – James Horner *The Salton Sea (2002) – Thomas Newman *John Q (2002) – Aaron Zigman *Signs (2002) – James Newton Howard *The Tuxedo (2002) – Christophe Beck/John Debney *Missions to Mars (2002) - Cliff Eidelman *The Scorpion King (2002) – John Debney *Blade II (2002) – Marco Beltrami *House Of Sand And Fog (2003) – James Horner *Elf (2003) – John Debney *Family Matters (2003) - Elmer Bernstein *The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Mark Mancina *Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) – Klaus Badelt *Looney Toons Back In Action (2003) – Jerry Goldsmith *Bruce Almighty (2003) – John Debney *The Italian Job (2003) – John Powell *Star Fleet (2003) - Mark Mothersbaugh *Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius (2004) – James Horner *Super Royals (2004) - Klaus Badelt *Enchanted (2005) – Alan Menken *The Emperor of the Kings (2005) - James Newton Howard *King Kong (2005) – James Newton Howard *Constantine (2005) – Brian Tyler *Panty & Stocking: Throning Worlds (2005) - Trevor Rabin *Chocolate Baby: Adventures in Lost Mountain (2005) - Mark Mancina *Flightplan (2005) – James Horner *Robots (2005) - John Powell *Eureka! (2005) – Trevor Rabin *Chicken Little (2005) - John Debney *Dreamer (2005) – John Debney *Samurai Pie (2005) - James Newton Howard *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) – Harry Gregson-Williams *Sin City (2005) – John Debney *The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) – Brian Tyler *All The Kings Men (2006) – James Horner *Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) – Brian Tyler *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Hans Zimmer *The Prestige (2006) – David Julyan *Luke (2006) - Christophe Beck *The Pink Panther (2006) – Christophe Beck *Superman Returns (2006) – John Ottman *Lloyd (2006) - John Barry *Night at the Museum (2006) – Alan Silvestri *The Boo Crew Movie (2006) - Christopher Lennertz *Sky in the Winds (2006) - James Newton Howard *Lady in the Water (2006) – James Newton Howard *Feli & Raffina (2006) - James Newton Howard *Moose World (2006) - John Powell *All the King's Men (2006) - James Horner *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End (2007) – Hans Zimmer *Bridge to Terabithia (2007) – Aaron Zigman *Partition (2007) – Brian Tyler *Travel to the Screaming Land (2007) - James Newton Howard *August Rush (2007) – Mark Mancina *Beowulf (2007) – Alan Silvestri *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) – Trevor Rabin *Eagle Eye (2008) – Brian Tyler *Wilbur (2008) - Trevor Rabin *Will & Dewitt (2008) - Trevor Rabin *Stop-Loss (2008) – John Powell External Links *Todd-AO Scoring Stage at the Internet Movie Database Category:Recording studios in the United States Category:Music production companies Category:Recording studios in California Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises